1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode and a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode have been developed, in order to realize liquid crystal displays having a is wide viewing angle.
In a PVA mode liquid crystal display, a portion of an electrode used to generate an electric field is removed, in order to form a plurality of domains in one pixel. In a PVA mode liquid crystal display, such an electrode is provided with a protrusion, in order to form the domains in a pixel. According to the above-mentioned structure, however, an aperture ratio and a response speed may decrease, due to random motions generated in the liquid crystals. In addition, an afterimage may appear due to a reverse domain effect.